Oscillating power tools are typically lightweight, handheld tools configured to oscillate various accessories and attachments, such as cutting blades, sanding discs, grinding tools, and many others. The accessory tools enable the oscillating power tool to be used to shape and contour workpieces in a wide variety of ways, such as, for example, cutting woods and metals and polishing and grinding stone and masonry. One issue with accessories for oscillating or handheld tools, however, is making accessories that are easily interchangeable while also strong and sturdy. Another issue with accessories for oscillating or handheld tools is making accessories that are strong and sturdy while also lightweight and compact.
As shown in FIG. 1, a typical saw blade accessory 10 for an oscillating power tool 14 includes a blade 18 and a coupling 22. The blade 18 is fixedly coupled to the coupling 22, and the coupling 22 is removably coupled to the oscillating power tool 14. During a cutting operation, the oscillating power tool 14 drives the blade 18, via the coupling 22, to make a cut. During use of the power tool 14, it is important that the blade 18 remain fixed in place relative to the coupling 22 to improve the quality of the cut made by the blade 18. Accordingly, the blade 18 and the coupling 22 are typically affixed by welding or another method of affixation along a contact area 26 where the blade 18 is in contact with the coupling 22. A larger contact area 26 provides a stronger and sturdier connection between the blade 18 and the coupling 22. However, a larger contact area 26 also requires more surface area, and thus more material, of each of the blade 18 and the coupling 22. Thus, it is desirable to retain a strong and sturdy connection between the blade 18 and the coupling 22, but also to reduce the amount of material of the blade 18 and coupling 22 to make the accessory 10 more lightweight and compact.
In order to accommodate the oscillating power tool 14 during a cutting operation, the accessory 10 includes a bend 30, which offsets the blade 18 from the oscillating power tool 14 such that the blade 18 contacts a workpiece 34 but the oscillating power tool 14 does not. The bend 30, however, can introduce bending and flexing of the blade 18 and coupling 22. Thus it is desirable to retain the bend 30 in the accessory 10, but to minimize the bending and flexing of the blade 18 and coupling 22 to improve the quality of the cut made in the workpiece 34.